


Nyssa The Beginning

by Mmjohns (orphan_account)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From my Fanfiction.net account under the same name as a single chapter collection of all material posted to date under the same name</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nyssa The Beginning

Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
Hi everyone this is my first try at this so please no negative messages but constructive criticism is welcome this is only intended to be a oneshot so hope you enjoy it

ps I don't own any of he characters except for the one from who's point of view this is told

-/-

Not many know what I do, and even fewer know my name; but the name Oliver Queen everyone knows, they think that he was alone on that island, I know the truth, I know about: Sara, Yeo-fei, Slade Wilson, and Shadow because I was there as well, I was the first prisoner on that island and the last to leave, because in spite of what you may think you know about that island you're wrong. The island, liane-yiu, wasn't a Chinese prison or even an ARGUS prison, it was a League Prison, a place where the demons head could send those he feared but was not able to kill.

I was once the right hand of the demon I knew him before he was Ra'a's al Ghul, back then I knew a man who was my best friend and it was this that meant that I would raise his daughter until she was of age; in the league it is forbidden for the demon to raise his child, the responsibility falls to one who knew him before his ascendancy or the Blademaster of the order, as I was both It was natural that I was chosen. Nyssa was the first daughter of Ra'a's al Ghul and thus his heir making her the key to the future of the league. From a young age it was obvious that she was destined for greatness, it was this that lead me to train her differently than tradition dictated. Gone were the endless hours with blades learning and relearning, replaced with the teachings of the assassin, taught to be silent and deadly, to strike without warning she excelled in all areas of her training. But it was not enough for her father, she still possessed compassion and care for others and this he could not allow. It all came to a head one day and it was that that lead to my imprisonment.

It was by chance that one day as we made the climb into the mountains high above the citadel that we encountered a small snow fox. Nyssa immediately took a liking to the fox and demanded that we bring it back with us, three days later her father saw her playing with the animal and immediately ordered it executed, that destroyed the poor child and it was that day I challenged him to single combat. We fought that day with an anger that had never been seen in those ancient halls, blow after shattering blow echoed through those halls, and through the courtyard we fought neither giving an inch, however in the end I won I unbalanced him on the loose gravel of the bottom courtyard and struck a blow causing him to lose his blade. I stepped forward to end his life and all I could see was Nyssa watching me in horror, so I spared him only giving him a slash across the arm from shoulder to wrist, a day later he awoke in the Lazarus pit alive and healed, by league law he could not kill me, nor have me killed so he did the next best thing he sent me to purgatory, the one place from where a league assassin had never escaped. And I never saw Nyssa again, until one day Oliver Queen came to the Island


End file.
